Jess Meas
Jess is an attorney and activist, who specialises in defending people in violation of the Human Protection Act, which stipulates the rights of hybrids. Although hostile towards most genotypical people, Jess will still work with them on the basis of exchanging favours. Biography Jess' luck ran out early in life when she was diagnosed with Stage 3 skin cancer. The only way she could save her life at the time was to undergo gene therapy, which, in it's early strains, consisted mostly of the splicing of insect genes. This left her looking very unsettling, eventually causing her to lose both her apartment and her job. After a while however, she was able to qualify for cat genes, which made her appearance 'normal' enough that she was able to return to her job, and regain some of her dignity. Unfortunately, undergoing the extra gene therapy put her in violation of the Human Protection Act, and she was forcibly sterilised. This was also used as an excuse by her insurance company to stop paying for the eggs she had frozen for such an eventuality. After winning the case against them in court, Jess has gone on to defend other hybrids in similar situations ever since. Jess carries a lot of bitterness with her due to the way she is treated by society and the taxing nature of her job, expressing considerable frustration towards Alys throughout the game as a result of the recent protests by the Human Revolution . Nevertheless, she does work with Alys over the course of the game, in part due to her debt to TOMCAT , who has done favours for her in the past. Epilogue Depending on the Alys's relationship with Jess, several changes to the ending can occur. None of her character's endings can occur in the Flatline routes. She likes you Transcript: Jess leads a very publicized spat with the Human Revolution as they square off over the recent riots in the city, and the news media laps it up. Jess is furious with you for keeping her in the dark about your true aims, but agrees to help battle the legislature that seeks to take away the ROMs' individuality. She seems to be softening towards you as your goals align and she observes your fight for a new kind of equality.'' She dislikes you Transcript: ''Jess is furious with you for keeping her in the dark about your true aims, and continues her own pursuits. Quotes "What the hell? So you head right up to the chick with the ears, 'cause of course she'd have the cat name. I get it. Un-freaking-believable." "I'll try to keep the bile down if you keep your foot out of your mouth. Sound fair?" "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were one of my exes. They never knew how to catch a clue either. What the hell do you two want this time? You're all out of favors to call in, and I'm not inclined to extend another to your sorry asses." "You know, as soon as I first saw you, I hoped you'd be dropped like a bad packet off the meshnet and I'd never see you ever again." Category:Main Cast